Pasión prohibida
by ChuliCrazy
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, NO a mi. Fanfiction con contenído lemon Pareja: NaruSara Naruto x Sarada Aclaración: Sarada aquí tiene 18 años ya.


Ella cumplió sus 18 hace un mes, su pelo ya estaba más largo, tenía buenas curvas, sus pechos tenían un tamaño normal, ni grandes ni pequeños, había heredado buena mercancía en la parte trasera tal cual su madre, era una chica alegre, feliz, su padre ya había regresado a la aldea hace bastantes años. Su familia estaba unida, tenía varios pretendientes tal cual su padre en su infancia, era acosada por varios hombres, lo que le parecía demasiado fastidioso, la acosaban todos menos el que ella quería… bueno, él era un hombre de familia, casado, adulto, apuesto, era el padre de su amigo y compañero de equipo, él era el hokage. Ese hombre le había cautivado su inocente corazón desde aquel día en que todo se había tornado oscuro, incluso se iría de la aldea, pero ese hombre de ojos celestes, la había hecho comprender, la había salvado de esa oscuridad y tristeza eterna, en esos momentos ya sentía esa atracción que sin embargo ella no había notado, apenas tenía 11 años como para pensar en ello y darse cuenta, además de que era la primera vez, y seguramente, la última que se enamoraría, no podía aceptar a otros hombres, incluso si eran apuestos, Uzumaki Naruto había robado su corazón, y sería de él para siempre.  
Desde sus 11 años ella ha estado deseando en convertirse en Hokage, desde allí ella estuvo admirando a Naruto, veía como trabajaba, durante los 13 hasta los 17 años fue su discípula, ya que deseaba ser tan fuerte como él. A los 15 fue cuando comprendió sus sentimientos por el séptimo. Ella odiaba irse de su entrenamiento, quería seguir viéndolo, y viéndolo... incluso inventaba excusas a Boruto, que quería ir a su casa por X motivo tan solo para verlo a _él._ Era una verdadera tortura ver cuando Hinata se acercaba para besarlo, ella aceptaba que la Hyuga era una buena mujer, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir celos por quien se ha acostado con el hombre que ella desea y se ha enamorado. Sarada trataba de evitar esos pensamientos, pero a los 16, ella ya estaba empezando a desarrollarse mas, era una chica mas hormonal, e involuntariamente y sin darse cuenta algunas veces, sin hacerlo a propósito, se comportaba algo seductora, y trataba de que el caiga a ella sin importar todo lo que hay detrás de él, una familia, si reputación como hokage, su amistad con sus padres, ellos eran mejores amigos de la infancia… ¿Qué diría su madre si supiera que ella tiene una relación con su mejor amigo y héroe de konoha? Peor aún… ¿Su padre? Cagaría todo lo que habían formado, todo lo que había logrado Naruto para llegar a ser Hokage, él y ella compartían muchas charlas, ella amaba escucharlo, y se enamoraba más y más de él cuando contó su camino hasta ser hokage, definitivamente deseaba ser como él. A veces creía que Naruto también sentía algo por ella, era bastante cariñoso, incluso lo ha hecho sonrojar y sonreír muchas veces, pero… así era él, pero era inevitable ilusionarse.  
El día de hoy, Sarada Uchiha ya era independiente, y dejo de entrenar con Naruto desde hace un mes, justo en sus 18, ella había recibido muchos obsequios, pero el que más apreció, fue la ropa ninja que le regalo su querido y ahora ex maestro, era ropa de entrenamiento, atrás tenía un logo que parecía el uzumaki, aunque solo era el logo que lleva el chaleco chunnin, aun así, le gustaba verse en el espejo, simulando ser y sintiéndose una uzumaki , no una simple uzumaki, la pareja del Hokage. Aunque no olvidó ni dejo de usar su ropa ninja que tenía su ropa con la cresta Uchiha en referencia a su clan, como perteneciente al clan Uchiha, prefería vestir la ropa perteneciente a su clan por honor, y para que el clan Uchiha ya se empiece a notar mas, ella ahora tenía un hermano menor de 7 años, otro Uchiha, ya eran cuatro, aunque su madre solo por su matrimonio, pero al fín y al cabo era una uchiha.  
Él día de hoy, ella había tenido una agotadora misión con Boruto y Mitsuki, y ya era tiempo de volver.

-Boruto, Mitsuki, no olviden sus cosas ya es tiempo de volver- Ordenó Sarada tomando sus cosas algo malhumorada.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Mitsuki ya cargando sus cosas yendo detrás de Sarada.

Boruto se adelanto justo al lado de ella. –Oye Sarada, ¿Por qué estas tan… enojada hoy?- Interrogó acercando su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

Sarada se sonrojó levemente al tener el rostro de su compañero tan cerca. Debía admitir que Boruto le atraía, ahora que está más maduro, se parece más a su padre, y sus personalidades son muy similares, y físicamente solo se diferencias en detalles menores, como una de sus líneas en cada mejilla, su cabello, y sus ojos son algo mas azules, solo un mas azules poco que los de su padre, pero al fin y al cabo eran casi iguales, aunque, por más atractivo que sea Boruto, él no era Naruto, tenían sus diferencias que ponían a el séptimo por encima de él, a pesar de que a veces pensó en que quizás debería poner más atención en su hijo, ya que además, este mostraba sentir algo por ella, para ella él era atractivo como su padre, pero no llegaba a ser como él, Naruto llego primero a su corazón

-N..No es nada Boruto, lo ciento- Apartó su rostro poniendo un gesto haciéndole muy parecida a Sasuke. La realidad es que estaba malhumorada por no ver al séptimo tanto como antes, no solo que ya no es su discípula, sino que últimamente había muchos enemigos poderosos, por lo que Naruto tenía que irse.

Los tres siguieron caminando, hasta que la de ónix negro oyó algo a lo lejos. -¿Oyeron algo?- Preguntó a sus dos compañeros

-No realmente, te habrá parecido, Sarada- Respondió, mientras Boruto tenía la ceja arqueada y un gesto muy similar al de Naruto.

-Mitsuki, sostenme esto- Pidió dejándole su bolso a su cargo.

-¡Sarada! ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Boruto.

-Ustedes váyanse, si ven que no vuelvo vayan por ayuda- Gritó mientras se alejaba velozmente, dejando que ambos corran hacia la aldea.

Sarada activó su sharingan, cuanto más se acercaba podía notar la presencia de 3 personas, dos contra unos, ese uno al parecer tenía casi todos los puntos de chakra presionados, como si estuviera luchando con un Hyuga. Su corazón se salió cuando vio a Naruto escupiendo sangre y bastante herido, mientras que los otros también se encontraban heridos pero mejor que él.  
Corrió de inmediato cuando vio que iban a volver a atacarlo.

-¡SHANNARO!- Gritó golpeando a un enemigo haciéndolo volar varios metros, y cuando este trato de acercarse, ella lo metió en un genjutsu. Si, podía dominar el arte del genjutsu Uchiha, también entrenada por su padre. Casi cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo desmayar a su enemigo, su colega apareció de la nada golpeándole una gran cantidad de puntos de chakra.

-¡SARADA! ¡VETE!- Gritó Naruto en vano.

Justo cuando iban a golpearle un órgano vital, Naruto con el poco chakra que le sobraba, _Ya que estaba peleando desde la mañana,_ Golpeó a su oponente, mientras que este terminó golpeando unas rocas, provocando un derrumbe, cayendo Sarada y Naruto dentro de una especie de cueva, ahora atrapados por la cantidad de rocas que cayeron junto al derrumbe. Ambos cayeron inconscientes. Luego de una hora, la Uchiha despertó. __

 _-_ ¿Q…Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo exaltándose viendo una luz de una fogata.

-Despertaste al fin… Sarada- Profirió sonriente Naruto.

-¿Hokage-Sama?- Volteó sorprendida al verlo a él junto con una fogata.

Ambos estaban sin chakra aun, y el efecto duraría un par de horas más.

-¡Hokage Sama! ¡Esta herído!- gritó acercándose hacia él viéndole el rostro lastimado y también algo de sangre que había manchado su ropa.

-No te preocupes Sarada- Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. –Estoy bien…. Aun mas importante, ¿Tu estas bien?-

La chica de cabellos azabache no podía evitar que su corazón lata a mil por hora al ver a Naruto preocupado por ella. Como siempre, ese mal entendido e ilusiones que la hacían fantasear.

-Si… aun tengo algo de chakra, puedo curarle- Ofreció ella, por supuesto, no solo tenía sus poderes uchiha, también su madre la entrenó y le enseño ninjutsu médico.

-No te molestes Sarada, cúrate tus heridas-

-No, mis heridas son menores, déjeme curarlo.- Dijo quitándole su ropa, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, era incomodo pero no debían pensarlo, Sarada se puso a curar sus heridas.

Naruto no se había sonrojado así cuando Hinata le había ayudado cuando cayó de unas escaleras en su misión de rescate a Hanabi, ni con Sakura, pero si le daba pena mostrar su torso desnudo a esa chica que le producía extraños sentimientos, era una chica muy hermosa que siempre lo apoyaba, y entrenaba con él, era bastante cariñosa como Sakura, claro a veces daba miedo. Incluso a veces llegó a sentir que ella se le insinuaba, eran pensamientos locos seguramente, no debía pensar así de la hija de sus dos grandes amigos, ella era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. No pudo creer algunas veces que había soñado que la besaba, su corazón latía a mil y se sentía asustado y excitado a la vez, tanto que despertó a Hinata en medio de la noche para hacerle el amor y bajar su excitación. No podía creer lo que sucedía. Esa niña, ahora mujer parecía irreal, su piel pálida dejaba resaltar sus hermosos ojos negros y pelo azabache, con una actitud seria muchas veces, pero cariñosa y energética, además de tener una mirada afilada y realmente era bastante seductora, podría tener a cualquiera bajo sus pies. Ahora entendía a las niñas acosadoras de Sasuke….

Ambos estuvieron callados, el silencio era algo incomodo, aunque disfrutaba de la mano de Sarada rozar suavemente su piel y su rostro.

Naruto rompió el silencio. -¿Qué hacías aquí sola, Sarada?- Interrogó.

-Yo… estaba volviendo de una misión, hasta que escuche un sonido, vine aquí, y era usted…- Respondió sonriente.

-Ya veo….- Rió.

Sarada había terminado de curar las heridas más profundas de su antiguo Shishou, y se quedó sin chakra suficiente como para seguir.

-Parece que nos quedaremos aquí un rato, jeje- Comentó Sarada algo sonrojada.

-Si…- respondió Naruto poniéndose nuevamente la ropa, mientras Sarada lo miraba y suspiro de frustración.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sarada?- Inquirió al verla triste.

-N…No realmente, es solo que….. me duele aquí- Se tocó en donde estaría el corazón, mirando hacia abajo y con el pelo tapándole parte de sus ojos, aunque se le veían de todas formas entre los espacios.

-Oooh, ya veo jejejeje- Rió pícaramente. –Es algo sentimental ¿Verdad? ¿Un tema amoroso?- Preguntó, o más bien, afirmo.

-Es que…. No puedo tener lo que quiero… y me frustra mucho- Dijo quitándose una lagrima.

Naruto al notarla, la miro triste, sintió mucha pena por ella, ¿Quién no querría a una chica tan bella? Ni él se podía resistir. –Sarada… tu eres una chica muy bella… más que chica… eres una mujer dattebayo, nadie podría no enamorarse con solo verte- Le sonrió animandola y guiñando el ojo, ella lo miró sonrojada. –Y dime, ¿Quién es? No me digas que ahora es mi hijo ttebayo-

-Esusted- Dijo rápido y volteando su cabeza de la vergüenza, dejando a Naruto pasmado.

Naruto no respondió hasta un par de segundos. –¿Qué…. Has dicho?- Preguntó para asegurarse.

Sarada se mordió los labios sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos, no creería que una confesión amorosa sería tan dolorosa, y quizás sea por el hecho de que es un amor no correspondido, que él ya estaba unido a otra mujer, si tan solo hubiera nacido antes… al menos en la generación de la hija de Kurenai… es tan frustrante. Con todas sus agallas, confesó su amor.  
-Yo…. ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE USTED!- Confesó entre lágrimas avergonzada, sin poder abrir los ojos, le daba pena ver su expresión.

Ambos se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

-Sarada… sabes que no es algo que pueda suceder, ¿Verdad?- La miró apenado, lo peor, es que él sentía una extraña y fuerte atracción por esa muchachita, y ahora le viene con que estaba enamorada de él. Era como si una pareja no pudieran estar juntos por cuestiones morales, se sintió tan frustrado como ella.

-Yo… lo sé- suspiró, abriendo sus ojos y secando sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué el destino es tan maldito? Tenía tantos pretendientes, pero no el que ella quería. El destino los dejo atrapados en ese mismo lugar sin poder escapar por unas horas. Y allí se encontraba, confesándole su amor no correspondido entre lágrimas, pero ¿Por qué habían tantos obstáculos? No, ya no lo soportaba más, quizás el destino no sea tan malo después de todo, si los encerró allí es por algo, no dejaría escapar lo que tanto anhelaba, al menos… un beso… un solo beso sería suficiente, si.

-Hokage-sama- Nombró acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, quitándose las lentes, dejando ver mejor sus hermosos ojos negros con más detalle, eran grandes como los de Sakura, sus ojos negros como la noche eran preciosos y mas sin sus lentes. Finalmente, acerco su rostro al de él.

-Sarada… deberíamos- -

-No… Hokage-Sama, no me pida que me aleje por favor- Pidió. Entonces unió sus labios con los de él, un beso inocente, primerizo, y unilateral.

Naruto no lo pudo evitar, sintió el cálido aliento de ella muy cerca de su rostro, se dejo besar, hasta que llegó el momento que ni él lo pudo soportar, y correspondió a su beso, tocándole las mejillas.

Sarada sintió una felicidad inmensa ante esto, y como tenía 18 años, era una chica con las hormonas bastante activas. Decidió ir un paso más adelante, se sentó a horcajadas de él, Naruto sabía que todo estaba llegando muy lejos, mas no lo evito, porque él también quería eso y lo sabía muy bien. Los besos se hicieron más hambrientos, Naruto con dominio hizo un tour en la boca de la kunoichi con su lengua, estimulándola y haciéndola ahogar suspiros que callaban en su boca. No solo ella estaba excitada, la escena de ella moviéndose de manera circular y friccionando por naturaleza e instinto su intimidad contra su pierna, le excitaba de sobremanera. Abandonó su boca para repartir besos en su cuello, mientras la chica con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiraba del placer y se arqueaba.

-Hokage-sama, tóqueme- Pidió tomando la mano de Naruto en uno de sus pechos y moviéndola, mientras se mordía los labios tímidamente.

Suficiente, ya para entonces el paquete de Naruto estaba muy duro. Sarada le quito nuevamente la ropa a Naruto, y acarició y beso su torso y su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar, mientras él masajeaba su teta y con la otra mano acariciaba cada centímetro de su blanquecina piel, erizándosela y haciéndola gemir y moverse sobre él.  
Sarada no era experimentada, pero como una chica de 18 años, obviamente sabía del tema. Se bajo de él, para quitarle los pantalones bóxers y sus sandalias ninjas.

-S-Sarada, de- deberías parar es-esto está mal- Recobró algo de su conciencia.

-Hokage-Sama… quiero que disfrute- Dijo Sarada, lamiendo sus pies, dejándolo nuevamente agitado y olvidando nuevamente la realidad.

Sarada continuo acariciando las piernas del ninja, haciéndolo suspirar, calentándola aun más, con solo sus suspiros, sus bragas ya estaban mojadas. Sarada siguió un camino de besos en ambas piernas hasta llega cerca ce la dura entrepierna de su amado hokage. La adolecente lo empujo para que se acostase, y empezó a chuparle su torso y sus pezones masculinos mientras comenzaban a masturbarlo con una mano y a acariciarlo su cara con la otra.

-Ugh..tsk…aah….S…Sarada…Mmmh- Gemía al sentir la lengua de la chica en sus pezones, tratando de evitar hacer tanto ruido por educación, por más que aquella escena fuera de lo más sucia.

Sarada continuó mordiendo y chupando su cuello por todos lados, haciéndolo gemir, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella misma por poder darle el placer que necesita y desea. Se sentía feliz de poder provocarlo y serle atractiva. Bajo ahora para masturbarlo con su boca, chupando su pene hasta la punta, moviendo su lengua de forma circular, para luego meter gran parte en su cavidad. Empezó a embestir lentamente, hasta que las caderas de Naruto se movían reclamando por mas velocidad, y ella solo quería satisfacerlo, así que aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Ghh.. Sarada,!aaaaah! me.. Me vengo, AAAH, AAAH- Inmediatamente se apartó de el rostro de Sarada, no quería que ella se tragase su semen.

Sarada sentía que su ropa le apretaba. Su trabajo ya había terminado, lo ayudaría a ponerse la ropa, o eso creía, ya que Naruto repentinamente se sentí abrazándola, sentándola sobre sí y mordisqueó y chupó su cuello. El iba a devolverle el placer, no se la podía creer. Sarada se dejo llevar por las caricias que él le propinaba con su mano que se había metido sin permiso bajo su ropa, acariciando su espalda. Finalmente, la desnudo por completo, acostándola cuidadosamente como una dama, y comenzó mordiéndole la clavícula, siguió bajando llegando a la unión de sus senos, dirigiéndose al derecho con su boca, metiendo su seno en su boca, mordiéndolo, y chupando el botón rosado, mientras que con su mano izquierda lo amasaba y estiraba su pezón. Sarada grito como loca ante esa sensación, y puso su mano en su vagina para masturbarse, pero él la detuvo, ella no podía mas, necesitaba atención allí abajo.

-Aaah… uuuh… Ho… ooh… Séptimo… necesi… AAAH… MMMMM- Gioteó arqueándose y retorciéndose bajo él, mientras la masturbaba con tres de sus dedos moviéndolos de manera circular dentro de ella. –M…Mas… por favor- Imploró moviendo sus caderas desesperadamente.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso chupándole su otro seno. Decidió dejar de estimularla con su mano, para hacer un camino de saliva, besando su ombligo, provocando un hormiguero bajo su vientre, estaba muy caliente, sus caderas se movían reclamando atención, y eso fue lo que hizo Naruto. Llegó a su entrepierna, lamiendo primero sus dedos empapados del líquido de la hormonal chica, para después chupar su vagina, y penetrarla con la lengua con movimientos circulares.  
La chica se retorcía y arqueaba, gimiendo y gritando esta vez el nombre de Naruto con el sufijo Sama, poniendo su mano sobre sus cabellos rubios abocándolo más contra ella, y moviéndose al ritmo que deseaba. Él se había puesto duro nuevamente, pero no quería que ella se viniera, la haría suya. Abandonó su vagina, y se acerco a besarla para que se saboree, diciéndole que sabía deliciosa, dejándola completamente roja de la vergüenza. Naruto acarició sus piernas, separándolas lentamente, ella sabía que significaba eso, la tomaría en ese mismo instante, y decidió abrir más sus piernas para darle más espacio, aun que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, sabía que la primera vez dolía.

-Seré lo más cuidadoso posible- Tranquilizó viendo su miedo, conociendo que era virgen. Sarada solo asintió, creyendo en él. Naruto lentamente fue entrando en ella, la kunoichi ya sentía su gran pene penetrándola, y sentía un ardor y dolor cuando la punta ya estaba dentro, que se tragó un gemido de dolor mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos. Naruto frenó ante esto, y el beso, para después meterla de una estocada. Sarada gritó derramando algunas lagrimas, le dolía bastante.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el shinobi besándola para tranquilizarla, quedándose quietos ambos.

-No tiene que disculparse- Corrigió sonriente.

Ambos quedaron quietos, hasta que ella se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro, y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Él entendió el mensaje, y comenzó a darle lentas y deliciosas embestidas. Ella lentamente paso del ardor al placer, lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo abrazó dejando marcas de uñas en su espalda. Ambos gemían sudorosos y embriagados de placer, se besaron apasionadamente dejando luego un hilo de baba cuando se separaron para respirar, mirándose intensamente, y luego se besaron nuevamente ahogando gemidos en sus cavidades, las piernas de sarada flotaban y se agitaban en el aire con cada penetración y vaivén.

-AAAAH, MMMMM,, AGHH, SII… AAAH- gemía ella moviéndose arqueándose y retorciéndose bajo él.

-S…SARADA.. KKKKKHHHH- Gritó.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas hasta que finalmente ambos gritaron al unisonó llegando a un delicioso orgasmo, cayendo el sobre ella, tratando de recomponerse y respirar.

-Ho…Hokage-Sama… tengo sueño- Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos cuando pudo hablar por fin.

-Duerme- Dijo besándole la frente, atrapándola en sus fuertes brazos y besándole la frente. Ella no tardo en dormirse, él no tardaría tampoco, primero se tapo con su enorme remera anaranjada y negra que suele llevar cubriéndolos a ambos, utilizó la ropa que sobraba como almohada, tratando de no despertarla apoyándola cuidadosamente sin despertarla, aunque seguramente no despertarían por unas horas al menos. Antes de dormirse, pensó en el terrible acontecimiento que acabó de suceder, ¿Cómo lidiaría con esto y que será de su futuro con la gente más cercana a él, con Sarada… ¿Sería un amor prohibido? Imposible de saber, pero ahora mismo, él ya no podía pensar, lo hecho, hecho esta, finalmente el sueño lo venció, y se durmió junto con ella.

-Sarada…. También te amo- Dijo inconscientemente antes de dormirse. Finalmente pudo descifrar esa atracción y sentimiento que tenía con esa jovencita.


End file.
